Do you want to be a Magical Bitch?
by RunawayintotheKnight
Summary: "It's no problem ladies, I can take care of you" He stood up "Can I ask you something?" They nodded. Kyubey leaned down, flashing another smile at both of them, sliding down a business card. "Do you want to be a magical bitch?"
1. Chapter 1

It was overall a normal day in Mitakihara City. A girl 17 years of age, sat at a table in a café. Her medium length pink hair was pig-tailed up with thin red ribbons. She straightened up the bow on her uniform, adjusting it. Puberty was blossoming and though she still remained petite, curves and breasts were finally showing. She sighed a bit, then caught a glimpse of a familiar blue-haired girl.

"Sayaka!" The girl yelled, waving her over. Sayaka smiled and walked on over "Madoka!" she replied smiling. Madoka got up and hugged her friend before sitting back down. Sayaka was beautiful and had short baby blue hair. Although her body was more athletic than Madoka, she had the most long, toned legs that made every girl envy.

"So, what are we getting? Something sweet?" Sayaka asked, opening up a menu.

"Hmm…" Madoka browsed through the choices. She was decently hungry, but the dessert and pastry menu looked so amazing. "How about we just get a few rice balls, then order a lot of sweets?" she suggested cheerfully.

Sayaka laughed "You're so cute Madoka~! Yes, of course! We gotta leave some room for the desserts. I'll let you order it all then." She said, closing her menu.

A waiter came by and stopped at the table, smiling. "Ladies, have you decided what you wanted?" she asked.

"Ah yes! Just water for drinks, um.. we'll take 4 rice balls. Two with salmon, and two with pickled plums. Then we'll have the Cloud 9 dessert plate." Madoka answered, closing the menu.

"The Cloud 9—excellent choice." The waitress finished writing then gathered up the menus and left.

"So what's in the Cloud 9? I don't think I saw that in the menu" Sayaka asked, looking over at Madoka. The pink haired girl giggled.

"It's a secret item here, I heard it's like a variety dessert tray so there'll be a lot of stuff on it" She explained.

"I swear you continue to show me this whole new world" Sayaka giggled.

A few moments later, the waiter set down some wine glasses filled with water and a plate of rice balls. They were perfectly shaped and decorated. For the salmon ones, the chef artfully cut the seaweed, making kitten ears and faces while the plum rice balls had delicate flower patterns. The girls dug in, sighing dreamily. Sayaka took a pause, finishing a bite.

"Hey Madoka, have you ever thought about boys?" she asked.

"W-what? Is this about Kyosuke?" Madoka asked a little nervous. To that, Sayaka shaked her head.

"No, I.. I realize that me and him aren't really meant to be, for gods sake he's a famous violin player and with Hitomi," she sighed deeply "Yea I.. I liked him a lot but I realize I should move on, you know? But **ANYWAYS**," Sayaka grinned at Madoka "I'm asking about you. You were never really into boys."

Madoka blushed. "I don't know, I guess it never really came up or I haven't thought about it."

A bell rang as someone walked into the door. At that moment, many pairs of eyes went towards the person. It looked to be a high-school student but he didn't wear a uniform. He wore a plain white t-shirt and matching pants. His hair, like his clothes, were snow white and his eyes were deep red. He ran a hand through his short, shaggy hair, getting his bangs out of his eyes to which gasps were heard. Sayaka made eye contact with him and managed a small smile, beckoning him to their table. He smiled back and said something to the hostess.

"What are you doing?" Madoka asked shakily to Sayaka.

"Getting us to interact with a man, c'mon he's gorgeous.." Sayaka murmured.

At that moment, the boy walked up to their table. "Mind if I take a seat?" He asked with a smile. Both girls nodded, a little flustered. His voice was deep, if not sensual.

"Thank you," He slid into the booth next to Madoka. "Ah.. let me introduce myself. My name is Kyubey. A lot of girls call me Kyuu but K is perfectly fine."

"Oh… K!" Sayaka said giggling at her own cheesy joke.

"Yes yes, I knew I saw that coming" he said smiling "And I may call you?.."

"Sayaka" She answered cheerfully.

"And you, darling?" He asked, looking over at Madoka.

"M-Madoka.." Madoka answered flustered.

The waitress, came by with a big platter. "Alright! The Cloud 9, enjoy~!" She said setting it down. It was a large golden tray adorned with a variety of treats. Small chocolate roses were spread around. There was fresh crème brulee with berries on top, colorful French macaroons, tiny dishes of Italian ice, and mini cake samplers from Strawberry Shortcake to Tiramisu.

Kyubey stared in awe for a few seconds then finally spoke "I see you've ordered the infamous Cloud Nine"

"Madoka.. this is insane, I can't believe you thought me and you will be able to finish this" Sayaka said in disbelief, then grabbed a spoon. "I'll take the cakes."

Madoka grabbed the pink macaroons. "Leave the strawberry shortcake. If it's pink, it's mine." She said already popping a macaroon in her mouth.

Kyubey looked with wide eyes at both the girls then hesitantly, grabbed one chocolate rose for himself.

An hour as passed and all three and laid their heads on the table but moved their hands to high-five each other in victory. The waitress came by with the bill to which Kyubey threw his credit card at.

"Kyuu… no…" Sayaka and Madoka murmured.

"I have money." Kyubey replied, moving his head to stare at the bill for a second before signing.

"Thank you" Madoka said softly. "Yea thank you Kyubey, we were ready to pay and everything though" Sayaka said.

"It's no problem ladies, I can take care of you" He stood up "Can I ask you something?"

They nodded. Kyubey leaned down, flashing another smile at both of them, sliding down a business card.

"Do you want to be a magical bitch?" he asked.

_AN: So this story was originally a random thought between me and my friend. This is very loosely based and I rated it M for later chapters. If you want a summary well, I won't spoil the surprise. What's a magical bitch you ask? Stay tuned to find out~_


	2. Chapter 2

Sayaka and Madoka lifted their heads up and stared at Kyubey.

"Wait, what?" Madoka asked astonished

"A Magical Bitch. " Kyubey gestured down at the business card, and winked. "Call me. I'll see you two around" he said, waving as he left.

Sayaka grabbed the business card. It was white with gold writing. "Kyubey" was written in the middle, and the words "Soul Gem Nightclub" was written below. Sayaka gasped a bit.

"This is that new club that opened up downtown!" Sayaka exclaimed

"A club?" Madoka asked

"Yes, you know the place where people go drinking and dancing. I haven't heard much about this place but the boys at school tell me it's amazing, really classy." She explained.

Madoka reached out towards the card and looked it over. She found a phone number right under "Soul Gem Nightclub".

"But what did he mean, 'Do you want to be a Magical Bitch?'? I don't understand." Madoka sighed. Sayaka shrugged.

"Maybe that's the cool edgy name for dancer/model at said nightclub." She suggested.

Madoka got up, putting the business card in her wallet.

"Let's just go" she said grabbing her school bag. Sayaka nodded and followed.

Later that night, Madoka laid in bed thinking the afternoon over. Kyubey really did seem like a nice guy. He was really handsome and his deep red eyes were so alluring. And whenever he talked, she found herself in a trance with his voice. She giggled to herself, picturing him as her boyfriend. 'We'd look good together' she thought. But the last thing he said, stuck to her mind. _**Do you want to be a Magical Bitch? **_What exactly did he mean by that? If it was a job, then she wondered why the title was Magical Bitch and what would that job entail? He worked at that nightclub clearly, maybe he's the owner?

Madoka took out her tablet and slowly, typed in "Soul Gem Nightclub". Within seconds, a website popped up, displaying the Soul Gem logo. The logo looked like a decorated egg and inside was like a fortune teller's ball where colors swirled and smoked through. The location and hours of operation were transitioned into display. Then pictures rolled through. It showed pictures of a lavish nightclub. It was dimmed lighting and she saw silhouettes of three girls on a stage together. Who were they, she couldn't see but yet, she felt drawn to them over the tablet screen.

It was 3am and Kyubey was sitting on a lounge couch. A rum & coke in a crystal glass was settled in his hand. Music was pulsing near his ear and a girl slowly walked off stage. The lights shone around her, illuminating her body. Kyubey grinned, motioning her towards him. She glared slightly, moving in his direction. She wore a purple and black cage bra with matching underwear. Diamond style fishnets were held up with a black latex garter belt and her legs were covered with over the knee leather boots.

"Yes, Kyubey?" she asked. Kyubey, pulled her onto his lap, placing his hand up onto her thigh.

"You've done an excellent job tonight" He spoke along her neck and ear

She sighed, closing her eyes. She ran her hands under his shirt before pulling it over. Kyubey smirked. "And this is why you're my favorite Homura"

_AN: So the first chapter was slow, I'll give it that lol I just end up typing and typing. I rated this story M for later chapters which will get explicit but for now, I'm starting it off "normal" so to speak. I could use some more opinions so feel free to review _


End file.
